


Into the Den

by everscamp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everscamp/pseuds/everscamp
Summary: Saved at a young age by the Companions Agna grew to revere the group. Her only dream was to join them and save others as she had been.
Relationships: Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The emptied wine bottles were strewn haphazardly around the upper area of the fighting pit, adding the smell of rotting grapes to the normal smells of blood, sex, and dirt. Cold iron cages sat in the far corner behind the area set for patrons, all empty now except for one which housed a lone person.

A young girl, who had seen maybe 8 or so Evening Stars, sat huddled far in the back corner of the cage. Her knees pulled tightly to her chest and head bent down; Long, matted hair hangs obscuring any sight of her face and ragged robes hid the majority of her skin but what was visible showed many bruises and still healing scrapes along with a few fresh cuts.  
A ferocious roar jolted the girl upright. The sound of the fight was brief before all was silent again.

A strange silence.

The young girl slowly stood up and edged towards the door of the cage. Something felt off, but not in a bad way. Almost like a weight had been lifted.

The clanking of armor got louder and soon it was in the area the girl occupied. "Kodlak," A deep voice said. "Lets' check the cages, see if the girl is here."

The girl ran to the back of the cage as the clanking grew louder and soon it was standing at the entrance. Two men, dressed in identical armor stood at the bars. One held a giant sword, his face hidden behind long hair and a beard, the other was bald with one eye missing and carrying a normal-sized sword which he sheathed and started picking the lock.

"This looks to be the girl." The bald man said as he swung the gate open. He was the one speaking earlier that the girl was sure of. She looked quickly between the two, ready if either of them lunged. She wasn't sure what she would do as both men were easily three to four times her size. The one she assumed was Kodlak sheathed his greatsword and held a hand out to the girl.

"Come on Agna, we're here to take you home."

===================

' _That was a long time ago stop thinking about it._ ' I shook my head roughly trying to get the images and smells of the bandits' den to subside as I stared up at the building in front of me. 

Jorrvaskr.

The road to Whiterun had been long, but I had made it in one piece. I brushed imaginary dirt from my skirt and adjusted my overdress. Taking a deep breath I started up the stairs, the pounding of my heart falling into the beat of my footsteps on the stone. My palms felt damp as I wiped them on my skirt. I stood before the doors and pushed them open. 

It was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to let my eyes adjust to the difference in the light as I stepped into Jorrvaskr. A large fire pit illuminated the room, casting its glow on the tables surrounding the embers and the banners that hung from the ceiling. Lowering my hood I gazed around. 

An older woman was sweeping far off in the back by what looked like a set of stairs. Two men sat on a bench, one older and one not much younger, conversing just left of the table area. They stopped and looked up at me but quickly brushed me off and went right back to their conversation. Save for those three the hall was empty.

Where was everyone?

I walked over to the older woman who was sweeping. She looked so tiny and fragile, her grey hair cut short and her yellow dress. 

“Excuse me.”

“Ah, yes dear. How can I help you?” She smiled up at me but kept a firm grip on her broom.

“I'm looking for the leader. I would like to join the Companions.” Her smile never faltered and she pointed down the staircase.

“Just down there, take a quick right and follow until the end of the hall. Most are out right now, but I'm sure you'll find Kodlak down there. Good luck dear.”

I smiled and nodded, heading down the wooden steps, that much closer to joining. My hands still felt clammy and my heart still raced. I had no idea what to expect, no idea if they would even let me join. Appearance-wise I looked hardened by battle. My stature, though on the thinner side, was tough and my muscles were defined. A few scars were visible on my arms, many more hidden under my clothing and one large scar went from forehead down to mid-cheek, cutting right through my eye and unfortunately damaging my sight slightly and changing the colour of my eye. 

Another set of closed doors. One more barricade. I took a deep breath and knocked.

Silence.

I waited for a few moments and then knocked again. Still silence.

“Kodlak is out.” A voice behind me said. Turning quickly I came face to face with a man, roughly around my own age and about a full head taller than me. His lean frame was covered in battle-worn metal armour, a snarling wolf decorated the plate near his throat and a sword fastened in its scabbard was resting on his left hip. Short brown hair was slicked back and a set of silver-blue eyes stared me down.

“When will he return?” I sounded braver than I felt as I continued to hold the gaze of the stranger. 

He continued to stare me down and just as he was about to answer another voice spoke from my right. 

“Ah, hello. Tilma told me someone was looking for me.” He was just as I remembered him, only now slightly older looking. The same kind of look was on his face as it was back then. “I hear you're looking to join us?”

I nodded but before I could answer the angry-looking man cut me off. “Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?"

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." Kodlak looked over at me, “What's your name?”

“Agna.” A strange looked washed over Kodlak's face as the angry man, Vilkas, interjected again.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

Kodlak sighed, "Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm," Vilkas mumbled. Kodlak just smiled at the younger man's small tantrum as he looked from Vilkas to me and then back.

"Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

Sighing in defeat he just looked at Kodlak then to me, "Aye. Follow me, outsider."


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the training grounds was quick but uncomfortably silent as I followed behind Vilkas. He kept his eyes ahead, ignoring me and everyone else it seemed as we passed by a couple of companions who had just returned from who knows where. 

Upon reaching the training area he turned towards me and drew his sword in one swift movement. “Okay, let's see what you can do.”

I nodded and pulled my daggers from their resting place on my thighs, hidden behind my over-skirt. Nimbly turning them in my fingers I got into a fighting stance and sized up my mark. Vilkas just stood there, unguarded and looking particularly bored. I lunged quickly to the right and as expected he proceeded to guard but at the last second my left hand twisted around, catching the other side of his blade with my other dagger. 

Blade locked Vilkas swung with his shield, catching me off guard and knocking my shoulder which sent my left blade away from his. He swung quickly towards my right side, almost catching me full on but I moved quickly away as his blade cut a small path through my over-skirt. I dove behind him, grabbing his shield arm and twisting it behind him while bringing my small dagger up by his throat.

“Alright, I concede,” I stowed my blade away and went to retrieve my other one from the dirt. “You did better than I expected. But you need better armour. Go up and see Eorlund.”

And with that Vilkas turned to leave. 

“Hey, wait!” I called and he stopped. “Who's Eorlund?” 

Vilkas just shook his head and pointed up at the stone hill that was beside Jorrvaskr. “Eorlund Grey-Mane, he works the Skyforge. Up there.” He muttered something under his breath as he continued back inside. 

I stuck my tongue out at his back and headed over to find this Eorlund man to inquire about new armour.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to the Skyforge was short. At the top of the hill was the most beautiful forge I had ever seen. A large bird carved into the rock, wings wide as it stared down into the burning embers of the forge. A man sat at the grindstone, his back to me as he worked on what looked like a small dagger. 

“Um, excuse me. Uh, are you Eorlund? Of course, you are, um, Vilkas sent me up here to see you.” I stammered nervously. The older man stopped his work and stood to face me. He was a bear of a man, standing well above me and at least twice my width. 

“Ah, you must be the newcomer then.” His tone was much softer than I expected and my nerves completely subsided. I nodded.

“I take it Vilkas always sends the newcomers up here?”

He laughed, "Oh, don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it.” He looked at me seriously, “ Just don't always do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions."

“But, isn't there someone in charge?” I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor.” Eorlund shrugged, “Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's a sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own."

“Oh,” I said meekly.

“Don't worry about it lass, you never knew. Anyway, why did Vilkas send you up here? I see you have a weapon.”

“Oh, yes,” I shook myself back to normal. “He said to come to see you about armour.”

“Hmm, well you don't look like one to use heavy armour. Or do you?”

“Uh, no sir. I prefer something light.” I scratched nervously at the back of my neck and stared down at my current attire. A dark green over-skirt lay over my frame from shoulder to foot, covering a worn pair of leather armour and a rough cotton shirt. I admit, I didn't really look like much of a warrior with my ragtag attire but it was all I could find in my travels.

Eorlund laughed again, only this time deeper and more heartily. “It's alright lass. I may not make anything light but Adrienne does down by the main gate. Tell her I sent you and she'll set you up correctly.”

I thanked Eorlund and turned to leave, knowing exactly where he was sending me but he stopped me. "Wait, before you go... I have a favour to ask"

“Um, okay. Sure, what is it?”

"I've been working on this dagger for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to her for me." He held out the small knife to me, it was wrapped neatly in a dark grey cloth. 

Nodding I took the dagger from him. “Sure, I'll find her for you.”

“That's a good lass. Thank you.” I bid Eorlund farewell as I left the forge down the stone steps.


	5. Chapter 5

I started my way back to Jorrvaskr in a new set of leather armour, as my old attire had been thrown in the forge by a laughing Adrienne. Apparently, Eorlund didn't send anyone to her and she felt honoured to be known by the Skyforge's blacksmith.

So much so that she set me up and wouldn't take any of my coins.

I clutched the cloth protected dagger as I opened the doors of Jorrvaskr, looking now for Aela to deliver this to her. Still empty save for the two older men and who I assume is Tilma who was still sweeping though she had now moved to the other end of the hall. I nodded a greeting at her and received one in return as I headed for the stairway downstairs.

CRASH.

I ran headfirst into someone, knocking us both down the stairs. My arms braced against their armoured chest and their arms wrapped around me. We slid down, their back hit hard against the door. I opened my eyes and looked up into a pair of angry silver-blue eyes.

"Uh, hello again Vilkas." I pushed away from him as he let go of me. I could feel my face flush as he continued to stare me down.

"Watch where you're going, whelp."He spat, pushing by me. Again I stuck my tongue out at his receding form and made my way into the basement. I had to find Aela, and other than asking Vilkas I figured I should find Kodlak as he would be infinitely nicer. Spying the older man at the end of the hall, through the once closed doors to his room, he was sitting there reading.

"Um, excuse me. I was looking to find Aela. Eorlund asked me to give something to her." I said quietly, hoping to only slightly disturb him. He looked quite enthralled in his book.

"Oh, hello again Agna. Yes, I believe she's talking to Skjor. They should be just around the corner there." Kodlak smiled, briefly gesturing over to the hallway I had passed. I nodded in thanks and turned to leave but he stopped me, "Could you close the doors behind you? Oh, and welcome to the companions. "

-

_The campfire burned bright; snapping and crackling, a few small sparks floating off into the night sky. The small girl watched the flames dance, mesmerized by the glow and the fact that she wasn't looking at it from behind bars._

_The older man, Kodlak, handed her a steaming bowl. "Here, you'll need your strength. We have a bit of a trek before us tomorrow."  
She took the bowl and tentatively took a bite. The brown liquid looked vile but smelled and tasted delicious. Soon she was shovelling the mixture faster than either man could believe._

_"Whoa, slow down you'll make yourself sick." The other man, Skjor, chastised. The girl slowed, nodding and put her bowl down. She needed a moment for her stomach to catch up. It was the first real meal she had had in ages._

_"Where are we going?"She asked, looking from man to man._

_"To your uncle, in Rorikstead," Skjor answered between mouthfuls._

_Rorikstead, it was a name she hadn't heard in a while. Her eyes began to burn and soon large tears were falling from her face, streaking the dirt as they cascaded down her cheeks. She was going somewhere safe, to someone who wanted her._

_"Hey, stop that! I never signed up for the waterworks kid." Skjor grumbled in a joking manner, but Kodlak just laughed and threw Agna a cloth. The kindness of the two men made Agna smile as she wiped the tears from her face._

-

Leaning against the doors, I shook the memory away. I had more important things to do. Heading down the hallway I came quickly upon two people speaking in a room. A man and a woman.  
The woman was wearing very little armour, showing much of her legs and arms and a large shield was resting on her back, beneath it a simple bow and quiver. The man, on the other hand, was wearing armour identical to that worn by Vilkas and Kodlak, his head was bald and one eye missing. I breathed in sharply as I recognized the man almost immediately, Skjor.

The two turned to me. The man, Skjor, looked me dead in the face whereas the woman looked me up and down quickly, sizing up her mark.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Aela?" The woman nodded and I held out the cloth-wrapped dagger. "Eorlund said to give this to you."

"Ah, this is the one I told you about. This is the whelp that Vilkas mentioned." Skjor turned away from me and back to Aela who still held her gaze on me.

"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." She sounded pleased and I relaxed a little as both she and Skjor chuckled.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." He smirked at Aela then looked over behind me. "Farkas!"

"Did you call me?" I jumped slightly and turned quickly behind me. Another man, this one not in the same armour but strikingly similar features to Vilkas, stood behind me.

"Of course we did, icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep. She's probably tired."

"Newblood eh? Well, hello. I'm Farkas. Come, follow me." He motioned and started heading down the hallway. I quickly ran to catch up as we came to the doorway at the end of the hall by the stairs. "Just pick any bed and fall in it. That'll be where you sleep."

"Thank you." I nodded and walked into the room, Farkas closing the door behind me. Beds were lining the walls, all empty as the room. It was getting late so they were all probably upstairs. I stretched, feeling my muscles relax for the first time today. Picking the nearest bed I lay down, tucking all my weapons underneath as I settled down on the animal skins, staring up at the ceiling.  
I had done it. I was now a companion.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Move! Lazy good for nothing!" the crack of the switch as it hit skin sounded loudly in the small shack. Agna sat crouched, her back bare as the most recent mark started to bleed. Her uncle stood above her, bring the switch down once again before throwing it into the corner. "You're lucky you're just a child. If you ruined my chances I'm going to ruin you."_

_He slammed the door closed, leaving to go tend the fields. Agna slowly got up and headed over to the basin in the corner. Taking a cloth she did what she had done many times before. Dipping it in the cool liquid she slowly started to clean her wounds, wincing as she touched the freshest ones. One day she would escape._

-

"Hey, hey! Wake up, new blood!" A rough voice yelled, shaking my shoulders as my eyes fluttered open.

"Tch, I guess she's not dead." A Nordic woman huffed and left. I looked at the man who still had a strong grip on my shoulders. I could smell the sickly sweet fragrance of mead on his breath and still see a few drops dotted through his blonde beard. I shrugged his hands off and smiled weakly in thanks.

"Don't listen to Njada. I'm Torvar by the way, nice to meet you." The man smiled lazily and held his hand out for a friendly handshake. I stared at his outstretched hand and weakly shook, wiping my fingers off as soon as he let go. Torvar cleared his throat and continued, "Apparently Skjor wanted to know when you woke up. He wanted to see you."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, grabbing my weapons from under the bed and hastily equipping them. "Do you know where he is?" I asked as I fasten my last dagger to my thigh.

"Uh, yeah. He should be out back in the training area." Torvar watched as I got ready at light speed and sped off, taking the stairs up two at a time.

Quickly I was outside. A dark elf, Dunmer I think they're called, sat at one of the tables sipping a glass of who knows what. I could hear the soft thunk of arrows hitting a straw target and saw Aela practicing off to the left. Skjor was swinging at the training dummies, his back towards me.

"Uh-hmm." I cleared my throat and he swung round. Quickly I grabbed the first weapon I could and narrowly blocked his blow from taking my head clean off.

"Dammit, girl! That's a good way to get yourself killed." Skjor scolded. "Thankfully you still have good reflexes."

"Still remembered everything you taught me." I watched Skjor for any tells that he knew who I was and was rewarded by a simple smirk and head nod.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna need it. I'm sending you out." Out? On a mission out? I had no chance to ask before he continued, answering almost as he could read my mind. "Yes, we've received word that a couple of fishermen have been kidnapped. I guess the East Empire Company is paying good money to get them back because they asked for us. Figured this would be a good enough first test, and a good way to get your training in with Vilkas."

"Uh, what? I can do this on my own, I don't need a babysitter." Skjor just laughed.

"Still see you're the same firebrand as before, but you still need to prove yourself to us whelp."

-

_Agna peeked out from behind a large fallen tree, eyes wide as the two men who were escorting her home fought against a small bandit attack. Kodlak swung, taking out a bandit, leaving Skjor with the other five._

_"A little help would be nice." Skjor joked as he fell one of the bandits. Kodlak just laughed as the two men stood back to back, the four bandits surrounding them. Agna hid behind the tree, the sounds of metal against metal ringing loudly in her ears._

_SNAP._

_Agna looked up quickly to see an archer slowly sneaking towards the battle. Peeking over no one seemed to notice as the two companions fell the bandit chief. Skjor dislodged his sword with a grunt from the side of a deceased outlaw while Kodlak cleaned his weapon off on the pants of a dead bandit. Neither man saw the archer._

_Agna saw him slowly take an arrow from his quiver, getting ready to aim. She sprang, not even thinking of what she was doing as she ran up behind. Her small arms wrapped around the neck of the archer, knocking them forwards. The arrow shot and flew just past Skjor and into one of the bodies on the ground. Agna held on for dear life as the archer tried to shake the child off, as she kicked and bit at whatever she could._

_This alerted the companions who rushed over. Kodlak grabbed the girl while Skjor dispatched the archer with one swift movement._

_"Calm down, you're safe," Kodlak grunted as the girl still kicked and squirmed in his arms. Skjor just laughed as Kodlak dropped the girl after the back of her head caught his nose in a successful headbutt._

_"Quite the little firebrand aren't you?" Skjor laughed as he ruffled Agna's hair._


	7. Chapter 7

“You're going to choke if you don't slow down.” Vilkas turned away as I stuffed a large chunk of bread into my mouth. 

“Ish nods my faul tha,” I swallowed and continued. “We left so quickly. I'm hungry, and never got breakfast.” I bit deep into the apple that was in my other hand, enjoying the sweetness against the dryness of the bread.

“Well if you had been up earlier you could have eaten with the rest of us.” Vilkas jeered and took the chunk of bread from my hand, tearing a piece off with his teeth. I frowned as well as I could with my cheeks still full and took another bite of my apple. “Besides, too heavy of a meal will make you sluggish.”

I snuck up behind him, tapping his left shoulder. He turned and I quickly grabbed the last bit of bread from his hand and shoved it in my mouth. He just scowled at me and stole my apple. I swallowed the large piece and tried reaching for it. Vilkas just laughed as he held it out of my reach as we walked. “Fine,” I conceded. “But if I pass out from malnutrition it'll be your fault.”

“You'll be fine.” He finished the apple and threw the core into the bushes that lined the road. “Besides we just left Whiterun a few hours ago. If you kept going like you were we'd be out of food before we hit Rorikstead.”

“Rorikstead isn't even half a day away.” I flinched at saying the name of the town but Vilkas didn't seem to notice. 

“Exactly.”

“I don't eat that much!” Vilkas just looked at me, eyebrow raised. “Okay fine, I ate a lot. But I was hungry.”

“Let's just make it to the Karth without spending all our coin on food. Deal.”

“Deal.” I pouted, falling back into step with my companion. The silence between us was defining; the only sounds were our feet on the cobblestones and the light metallic sounds of his armour as we walked. The air felt heavy around me and the silence made me feel awkward. I wanted to talk but the stoic look on his face made me second guess myself. 'What would we even talk about?' I wondered.

“So, why does Rorikstead hit such a chord with you?” Dammit, he did notice. I pursed my lips and watched my feet and the stones in front of them, trying to ignore him. “Fine, none of my business anyway. Just don't let it affect your work.”

“Nothing will affect my work,” I mumbled, still keeping my eyes downcast.

\--------------------

Soon the view was starting to look more and more familiar, and a knot grew in my chest. I stopped, Vilkas not noticing until he was a few yards ahead. He turned around, ready to say something but I must have had a strange look on my face or something because he just moved over to the grass and dropped his pack.

“We'll make camp here for the night.”

I shook my head, pushing down the feelings. “No, we can keep going. It's still early yet.”

“We rest, whelp.” His tone was deep and forceful, almost animalistic as his silver-blue eyes bore holes into me. A shiver ran up my spine.

“Okay, I'll make a fire.” He just nodded and started heading towards the town. “Hey, wait! Where are you going?”

“I'm going to ask the innkeeper if he's seen any fishermen. Or has heard anything about that. Wait here, I won't be long.” Vilkas started back off, calling out from the top of the hill. “Why don't you work on your archery. Try to bag some game for dinner.”

“What do you want, dinner, or a fire?” I called out but Vilkas just lifted his hand while still walking away. I huffed and grabbed the bow and quiver that was attached to the pack and wandered out into the grasslands. 

I could see a few rabbits sprinting about but my archery skill was nowhere near good enough to bag one of those. Maybe Vilkas was right, I could do work on my skills with a bow. Breathing deeply I noticed a buck, maybe a hundred yards ahead of me. His antlers were small, maybe a couple of points on them. “Big enough for a target, small enough for a good meal.”

I took a deep breath, closing my weaker eye and aiming as carefully as I could. Slowly I pulled the string taut, calibrated my aim, and let the arrow fly. 

Bullseye.

The buck stumbled a bit but fell quickly. I ran over with a small ax in my hand. “I'm sorry about this.” I apologized to the deer as I set to work sectioning it out for dinner.

\--------------------

The sun had set making the small campfires glow seem even brighter. The night was going to be cold and clear, looking up I could see the moons perfectly. I poked at the meat, turning it to continue cooking. Vilkas still hadn't returned.

“Probably off getting drunk at the inn.” I grumbled and mumbled quietly under my breath, “Well I'm sure my uncle will enjoy that.”

“I don't drink when there's work to do.”

“Geeze!” I spun, looking up at a now smiling Vilkas. He was trying to hold back laughter, but the glint in his eyes, as well as the large grin, made it hard to hide. 'He's kinda cute when he smiles.' I thought briefly before shaking the thought from my head, hoping he didn't notice the blush that had crept across my cheeks.

I cleared my throat and offered him some of the venison. “So, did you find anything out?”

He shook his head, digging into the large chunk of meat I had given him. “No one has heard or seen anything. Had to ask everyone in the whole damn town too.”

I took a large bite of my meal, silently enjoying it as Vilkas rolled out the bedrolls. “Do you want to take the first shift, or do you want me to?”

He continued eating, thinking for a moment before answering. “You take first. You got to sleep in this morning.”

“Fair enough,” Vilkas laid down, his back towards the fire. “Good night Vilkas.”

“Good night, Agna.”


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like I was floating. I could feel the breeze blowing through my hair as the current lightly caressed my cheeks. Below my fingers were soft fur. I could feel dense muscle below the fur, moving me in my dream state through the forests. I could feel my eyelids become heavier and heavier as I slowly lowered my head into the soft pelt, nuzzling my face into it and drifting back to sleep.

\--------------------

“Wake up, whelp.” The shock of cold hit me, hard, as the water cascaded all over my face and down my body. 

“What in all the hells!” I snarled as Vilkas just stood there smirking, make-shift bucket in hand.

“It's almost mid-day and we have some fishermen to find. Remember?”

“We're not anywhere near Karth yet, we only just reached-” I stopped as the sound of running water hit my ears. Looking beside me I could see plainly, the Karth river flowing only feet from our camp. “But, we were-”

“Let's go. Here,” He threw a loaf of bread, a slice of cheese, and an apple into my lap. “Since you didn't get breakfast again.

“Are you teasing me?” I bantered. Vilkas turned quickly, slinging the pack onto his back but I could swear his face took on a slightly pinker tone. I just smiled as I rolled up my bedroll and ate my breakfast.  
“So how did we get here so fast. I swear we were just outside – a town, just yesterday.” I couldn't bring myself to say Rorikstead. 

“No that was days ago,” Vilkas mumbled as he packed up his side of camp. I did the same with mine, eating as I went. Soon everything was as if we'd never been there. 

“So, where are we?”

Vilkas pointed off to his right. “Just over that way is Fort Snowhawk. The fishermen were supposed to have gone through Dragons Bridge, but they never did. Which means from here till the fork northwest is where we'll be looking.”

I just nodded and slung my pack on my back. Vilkas started and I fell into step beside. But as we walked I couldn't stop the thought from gnawing at my mind. 

We were in Rorikstead yesterday. 

“You know I had a strange dream last night,” I tested the waters between the silent man and me as I skipped from stone to stone on the edge of the water, keeping my eye out for anything weird. Vilkas never answered, or even acknowledged that I had spoken, so I continued. “I dreamt I was riding a wolf.”

Vilkas' expression changed slightly, but soon he was back to his normal stone face. “You have quite the imagination.”

“Hmm, I guess you could say that. But it wasn't just any wolf, it was too big to be a normal one,” I kept Vilkas in the corner of my eye, but if he knew something about why we were no longer on the outskirts of Whiterun, he was hiding it well. “I suppose it could have been one of the wolves of stories. You know, the ones who are part man and part beast.”

“Those are just legends. Nothing more than campfire tales.” 

I just shrugged. “I suppose.”

We continued our scouting, though nothing was amiss. The river babbled away as an elk took a mid-morning drink, but skittered away as we drew nearer, and a rabbit poked its nose out of the bushes across the river, staring as we walked by.

As we rounded the bend our eyes caught sight of a boat washed up upon the shore. Broken barrels of fish were strewn across the shore, long since dead, and crates of what could have been supplies now lay broken and emptied.  
As we got closer we could see a familiar insignia of a fishing crew who ran out of Solitude emblazoned across the hull of their ship and on a few fragments of broken crates. There were six bodies, all laid along the ground haphazardly and all stripped bare of their equipment and clothing. 

The missing fisherman.

I looked over at Vilkas. “Now what?”

He sighed, “Morthal's closest. We'll take them there, and then send word for someone to come collect the bodies.”

“Carry them?! You can't be serious? There are six of them and two of us, it can't be done.” I blurted all this out as Vilkas just seemed to ignore me and head towards the remains of the boat. He disappeared into the broken body and I all could hear is a crash.  
“Are you okay?” I called out.

“Fine.” Short response and another crash. I sighed and headed over to find Vilkas fighting with a large chest. 

“Need help?” I asked as he tore the lid off, tossing it aside. “I'll take that as a no then.”

“We'll put them in this and drag it. Unless you can find something to use as wheels.” I nodded and started on my hunt because there was no way I was dragging a crate full of bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Skyrim or it's characters. I only own my own and plot.


End file.
